Sonic.exe but its writen by a AI
Part 1 (Pleas Read) This is a joke sonic.exe sonic exe i was scared and looking around for the source of the voice... i'M A total sonic the hedgehog fan much like THE newer games before the screen went black with another distorted screeching noise this time it said "... " i was scared and looking around for the source of the voice... " tom I can't see sonic but then his smile faltered wide and demonic even... It went back to the main menu cd case for computers and a note: here is the author where you see a preview of the level you can see i am furious with the fact that my masterpiece as if he was just a bit paranoid darkness where you can only see his face while his head sobbing " well many cliches " and " why did you give us to him move along the level there was nothing but flat. even play the game kyle's response after the pasta was deleted ] i deeply this creepypasta. ordinary computer cd case for computers and a note: here is black marker on it written " sonic.exe " and " why did you give us to him move along robotnik " went up to my room and turned on my computer and put the disc in and installed the game and selected title screen popped up i noticed that it was just a bit paranoid split second sonic lunged at tails right before the screen went black Thats What freaked me out more was the character select from sonic the hedgehog fan much it showed only tails was running up knuckles and tails nearby from sonic 3 and it surprise dr. robotnik now i was nervous like tails and looked as if he was just a bit right that's when i realized that this was a glitch and forgot about it. Yeah it definitely looked right it was totally the game and smart gamer i wasn't scared ( or at least it felt like it ) and then we headed down myself that it was just a bit friendly tails was running up a hill and then he stopped and stuck his hand out to touch him move along the level there was nothing but flat ground and a few dark bloodstains here and there were two small glowing red dots staring right at sonic's horse "hello do you want to play any after the experience screen " At this point i laughing the game Tails jumped into the pc. Part 2 Knuckles The Echidna The next level looked much different it had the ground of the scrap brain zone from sonic 1 " and " why did you give us to him move along the level there was nothing but flat ground and a few dark bloodstains here and there were two small glowing red dots staring right at me... found you anyway red static came again and then i started seeing flashes of sonic popping everywhere on the screen went black with another distorted screeching noise that lasted for at least 3 seconds and than for a split second sonic lunged at tails and so many cliches to play with kid" Part 3 Please Kill Me. This time it sounded distorted outta my computer shut itself off As i led robotnik down the stairs leading downward at me... i noticed that the walls have gotten darker and more reddish red static lasted for about 15 sonic i noticed that the walls have gotten darker and more reddish red static lasted for about 15 second and then it showed me a most unpleasant image... The image again except this time it sounded distorted outta my computer shut itself off sonic.exe fan who is reading this to get the word out why this was happening... So i turned on the computer shut itself off it was " badly written " image... hyper - realistic ) and there oh god the game is the very embodiment of evil and then it showed me a most unpleasant image... The image again except this time it sounded distorted outta my computer shut itself off it was " badly written " and that's not saying something considering i saw that image at the start of the game then the screen flickered with red static again 3 times as i looked at tails I am furious with the sonic.exe fans. The sonic was right behind me pure evil sadistic the game is done nothing but further the spreading the kefka The god damn end im so f**cking done with the ai writen for now Daily Meme Award: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h24EPaHmqFE__FORCETOC__ Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:File Extensions Category:Vidya games Category:Sonic